Gallagher girls in Hawaii
by hmdchickadee
Summary: the gang go to Hawaii with Zach, Jonas, Grant, and their new roommate, Sam. but as always, something went wrong.  rated t. disclaimer: i don't own the Gallagher girls, only Sam/Tyler and Matt.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher girls in Hawaii

Chapter 1

"Bex, did you hear me, I said we are going to HAWAII on vacation," I yelled at my best friend, for the _fifth_ time! She was the last one to know about the trip, and not really happy about it. "Hey, we have to go to the P&E barn to tell our teachers. Wanna come? I bet they'll let us fight each other. Bex, it will be fun."

"Fine, but we are going straight to our suite and packing. I don't want to leave my stuff here. AGAIN," she annoyingly shouted. We got to the barn and saw our P&E teacher. "hey teach," Bex called. "Cammie, Liz, Macie and I are going on vacation, with permission from Headmistress Morgan. We wont be back until late February. Bye." Our teacher looked confused, considering it was early November and we were on vacation until February.

Bex pulled me out of the barn and to our suite. She grabbed her suitcases and started stuffing clothes in them. Normally, bex would ask soo many questions by now, but I guess she wasn't in the mood. "bex, why aren't you asking questions. Don't you want to know if we have chaperones or if we are going to the volcanoes. By now, you would be in the library, researching if there is any famous spy from Hawaii. What's wrong," I asked in my most comforting voice. She looked at me and said, "I'm not doing that because I feel something will go wrong. like Boston, like DC, like London." She frowned when she said London, because of Solomon came and ruined the trip. But its been almost a ¾ a year and everyone's ok.

Suddenly, Liz and Macey walked in our dorm, giggling. Not every day Macey giggles like Liz. So I had to find out why. But Macey was quicker. "Cammie, come to the great hall. you too Bex, there's something you got to see." We ran with Liz at our heels and then I saw what happened. Jonas, Grant, Zach, and some new guy we covered in mud. Like wet watery mud, all over them. "What happened, Macey. Why are the guys covered in mud? And who is the other guy?" macey snickered "I saw them, and then pushed them in a puddle to stall them so I can get you and Bex."

Zach saw me and ran over to me. "so I see you again Gallagher girl. So are you ready to be with me for three months in Hawaii," he asked. Three suitcases were dropped at our feet and Mr. Solomon was next to Zach panting. "what is in there? Rocks?" mr Solomon asked. He muttered something about packing less and then I Zach and I brought his stuff to his 'room'.

In his room, Zach told me all about the vacation. My roommates, Grant, Jonas, Sam {the new guy}, Zach and I were going with Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby as chaperones. We were going to visit Aunt Abby and Solomon's friends who are spies. I was going to share a room with Bex, Grant, and Zach. Liz, Jonas, Macey, and Sam would share a room, leaving Solomon and Aunt Abby with their own room. We all got suites. The girls got half of a room and a bathroom, and the boys got the other half and the other bathroom. That's all that I was told.

Until the day of the trip. Unexpectedly, another boy from Blackthorn is coming with us. And he's insisting on trying to date me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher girls in Hawaii Chapter 2

The day we go to Hawaii, I walk to the gate with Aunt Abby and Zach. Dulles Airport is amazing, there's a Starbucks next to our gate and Bex gets us all Coffee. And everyone need it. It's 3:30 in the morning and we just drove an hour and seven minutes to the airport, plus the TWO HOURS to get through security. To top it off, Zach is fuming because we have to share our room with Matt. Matt is the new guy. The guy who wants to date me. the guy who, from what Grant and Jonas told everyone, beat up Zach when he started blackthorne three years ago. To Zach, Bex and Grant are awesome, but Matt is just bad.

it's 3:32 in the morning now, and in the past two minutes, Bex was yelled at, Jonas was punched in the gut, Liz turned a shade of green, Grant called me his toy, Aunt Abby had to give Solomon mouth to mouth {because he stopped breathing}, Matt kissed me on the cheek when he pinned me to the ground and Zach won't even utter a single word. in just two mintues, something terrible happened to everyone. Bex takes me, Grant, Liz, Jonas,and Zach to the next coffee run. everyone actually smiles now and laughs at a corny joke of Grant's. three venti coffees are ordered by the six spy teenagers and drank before we get to the gate. We board the plane at 3:43 and find our seats. Naturally, it's Me and Zach, Liz and Jonas, Grant and Bex, Macey and Sam {who really like each other}, Solomon and Abby and then Matt with Dillion, who is Josh's neighbor. Wait a second, i see Josh behind Dillion, and Dee Dee behind Matt. Oh, no!

The next 13 hours are weird, considering that I could kiss Zach all of the thirteen hours. I watch movies most of the time, but don't when I am either in the bathroom or when Zach and I make out. One of the times that I'm making out with Zach, we must have agitated Matt, because he peels us off of each other. We shrug him off and kiss some more, making him complain to Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon, who knows that we cant help kissing, tell us we should watch a movie for a little and then kiss later. we watch the on-flight movie and i'm surprised that they are playing the movie "Seventeen Again".

After the on-flight movie, we are told that we just landed. I leap out of my seat, grab my carry-on, and walk with Bex to the terminal. We grab our suitcases and then find our stretch limo. Wait a second, stretch limo. OMG! I graciously give our chauffeur my suitcases and carry-on and step inside. So far, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Sam, Zach, Grant, and Solomon are here. From what Liz and Jonas are saying, Grant has been whining for 'Bexie', ever since Bex stepped off the plane without him. I notice Aunt Abby isn't here and ask them where Aunt Abby is. Macey said that she came with Matt, but he HAD to go to the bathroom, so she had to take him into the airport. Seconds later, Abby is pinching Matt's ear and pulling him into the limo. She picks him up and then throws him in the seat between her and Mr. Solomon, yelling how he won't get a room with us, he'll be with her and Solomon. Zach cheers and smiles at me, Bex and Grant.

Hawaii might actually be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 3

After the episode in the limo, everyone's quiet. I kiss Zach most of the time and he kisses me. I tell him I love him and he does that too, until I almost get hit in the head by a bat that Matt got. I duck, give him a roundhouse kick to the chest and a punch in the jaw. Matt flies back into his seat and Aunt Abby's jaw drops open. Mr. Solomon nods and then everyone hears, "Joe, I think Matt should be sent back to Blackthorne," from Abby. Mr. Solomon says, "No, he can stay. But if he gets in trouble, I think we can send him to Cammie and Bex for punishment." Bex cheers and loves the idea. I'm glad I might get to beat up Matt and everyone else looks relieved.

Our hotel is on the beach and has balconies. The bedrooms are being rented and two of the three can open up so it's one big room, with four beds and two pull out couches. The beds and bathrooms are split up and at night we make the big room two rooms. But, in my room, the boys get the pullout couch and one bed {the bed for half of the time}. The girls get two beds [one of them for the other half of the time}. But everyone gets the ground.

Until Matt has to stay in our room again. Now I get why Zach hates him. He spends the longest time in the bathroom, uses all of the hot water, threatened us until he got the pullout couch, acts like a pig, and eats whatever he wants. Everyone but Matt hid their secret stashes of candy and junk food and then Matt found them. He ate all of Bex's Kit-Kats, Grant's Hershey's bars, Zach's snickers bars and my peanut butter M&Ms. All of our other stuff is safe in Liz, Jonas, Macey and Sam's room, where no Matt can find it.

We have been in Hawaii for 4 hours, 57 minutes, and 23 seconds when Matt found everything in our room, got bored, and went to the pool. Grant is our lookout until Matt comes back while Macey, Sam, Zach, Bex and I get every trash bin and sift through them with Liz and Jonas analyzing the trash. I'm reminded about the time Macey, Liz, Bex and I sifted through Josh's trash. But now it's everyone in Matt's trash. We at the end of the trash, when Solomon comes in our huge room. He observes us in the trash until the conclusion is made. Matt is a dork, a weirdo and loves making fun of us. Mr. Solomon looks at us before he walks out of the room. We are eight eighteen year old spies practicing. In Hawaii. We all have secrets, but the biggest one was under the pillow of the pull out couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Gallagher girls go to Hawaii Chapter 4: Dr. Steve's son

Aunt Abby heard about us analyzing the trash and decided one thing. Bex and I are moving to Liz and Macey's room, while Sam and Jonas move to Zach and Grant's room. I guess that she had an idea about what Matt would do at night. And what would happen. So everyone's been in Hawaii for 5 hours, 18 minutes and 4 seconds and we have room transfers. But the best part is that Matt has to share a room with Solomon and Abby.

If I could describe dinner in one word, it would be AWESOME! Since Aunt Abby has been almost everywhere, she has friends almost everywhere. And we met two of them. Two of the world's best spies teamed with Aunt Abby on a mission seven years ago. They went to the Swiss Alps and found a known murderer and put him in the CIA headquarters jail. Everyone survived, but they had to make strong friendships to survive. Those friendships are still strong and here are the two of the world's best spies eating dinner with us in the Mauna Lana restaurant. Mr. Armando Alia and Dr. Steven Sanders are those two spies at dinner and in the mission. When I said Steven Sanders, I really meant Dr. Steve, the headmaster of Blackthorn institute. Everyone was caught off guard when Dr. Steve came to the table. Especially Matt.

After dinner, we say good bye to Armando and start walking to our hotel. Dr. Steve decided to come with us, because he needed to talk to Abby and Solomon. When we get to the hotel, we take the elevator to the ninth floor, where our rooms are and my roommates, Zach's roommate, Zach and I are all hanging out in room 9076, the boy's room, watching a reality show where actresses are dropped on a deserted island and have to go the longest without make-up, mirrors and beauty essentials. Solomon, Abby, Steve and Matt are in Solomon, Abby and Matt's room talking. At approximately 10:51pm, Hawaii Time, Steve, Abby and Matt walk in the bedroom. Matt grabs a seat on the couch and talks to Dr. Steve. Right before Dr. Steve leaves, he says "be good son," to Matt.

Wait. Matt is Dr. Steve's son. What?


	5. Chapter 5: blackthorne Boy's Secret

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 5: Blackthorne Boy's Secret

Zach POV

When Dr. Steve left, Abby told us we all had to go to our rooms and go to bed. She left the room with Matt, as Sam, Jonas, Grant and I grabbed our pajamas and put them on. I picked the pull-out couch to sleep on and grabbed a small piece of paper, that I hid earlier,under the pillow. In small lettering, I wrote, "I am going to propose to Cammie," all over the scrap. The wall started sliding, which means that the girls are ready. Our decision was that Bex and Grant would sleep next to the wall, on each side, Bex the girls, Grant the guys, and we would keep it partially open. If Mr. Solomon or Abby came to check on us, the other would quickly slide the wall closed.

I was almost asleep when Cammie came in to say goodnight. Cammie saw that I was asleep and kissed me on the forehead and left the room. Once she left the room, I completely fell asleep. My dream was strange. First it has Sam kissing Macey, which was normal. Then it had Jonas standing next to Macey as Liz did a DNA match. The match said that Macey was Jonas's twin sister, and that was NOT normal. And last, it had me proposing to Cammie. I gave her a gold ring with a small diamond in the center.

A scream woke my Jonas, Sam, Grant, Bex and Cammie. I must have been the screaming person, because, I was being slapped in the face by Sam and Jonas, to wake up. Cammie was next to me, pleading to know what happened. After I told her I was ok and she should go back to her room, Grant and Bex shut the wall.

"I'm going to do it tomorrow," I muttered. Everyone looked puzzled, especially Grant. "what are you going to do, Zach," Sam asked. "I'm going to propose to Cammie Morgan. I'm going to make sure she will be mine." Jonas gasped at what I said, while Grant started whining about wanting to be the one to propose first. We all ignored him while Jonas, Sam and I flipped out our modified Droids, to find a jewelery store, where I could find a ring. I found a store and a park where I could take Cammie to. Jonas modified my phone, so I could tap into a comms unit to talk to everyone, just incase. I got my scrap of paper and put it in my back pocket after showing Sam.

Only my roommates knew my secret. Only them knew what used to be under the pillow. They knew my secret.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortie, it will be longer soon, just needed a filler.**

**~Mockingjaygal~**

**P.S. i might not be able to update tomorrow, but i'll try my best.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 6

Cammie POV

I woke up to a splash of water on my face, Bex with a soaked yellow bucket and Zach trying to shake me awake. A smile appeared on my wet face as Zach walked to his room. "Bex, what are we supposed to do today," I asked. Bex smiled and said, "9:06, the Hollywood restaurant for breakfast, 10:20, go shopping, noon, go to the beach, 3:30, you go on a date with Zach, 5:50, you come back, 7:10, dinner. And the rest is like last night." Bex pushes me into the shower, grabs a Macey approved outfit off a chair, finds matching make-up and shoes and has me put all of it on, after my shower. My Macey approved outfit has light wash jean short shorts, a red tank top with white roses all over it, red flats and red lipstick. Bex is in a red Gallagher academy tank top, dark wash skinny jeans and red converses.

I see Zach's jaw drop open when I step into his room. He must really like how I look. But when grant calls me his toy, Zach gives him a blow to the jaw. Soon enough, Matt puts his arm around my shoulder. But I'm not playing the "helpless, pretty girl" act anymore, I carefully hold his hand, distracting him and then, "swoosh," the air around me speaks. Matt is now on the ground, with my foot on his chest. "That's how a Gallagher Girl rolls," I smirk. I hear clapping from the background, and pivot turn to see Aunt Abby and Solomon clapping. Behind me, Sam forks over a couple dollars to Jonas and Grant.

I walk to breakfast with Liz and Macey, while Bex is in front of me retelling the whole story to Aunt Abby. When we get to the Hollywood restaurant, we get assigned a HUGE table, and then I hear "Squirt, we need to talk." I spot Aunt Abby walking towards the girl's restroom and tail her. Boy is she upset. The table is across the room now, and Aunt Abby pulls me aside. "Squirt, what happened? I walk in the boys' bedroom with Joe and see you with one foot on Matt's chest. I know Bex told me the story, but she has the Baxter Charm, for not telling the whole story. I will know if you are lying. Start from when you woke up, NOW!"

"I woke up to Zach shaking me, water all over my face, and Bex with a bright Yellow bucket. Zach walked into his room as soon as I got out of bed and shut the door. I was shoved in the shower by Bex, and then I dressed in a Macey approved outfit. My makeup got done, and I put on converses. The boy's room was open, and it had everyone but Bex and I inside, so I we walked in. Zach's jaw opened when he saw me, and he started drooling. Grant smiled and said "that's my toy." Zach didn't like that, and he gave Grant a blow to the jaw. Matt then put his arm around my shoulder, and I held his hand. The air went "whoosh" when I flipped him. My foot rested on his chest and that's when you came in." Aunt Abby looked at me the whole time. But not once did she object to what happened. Finally, she walks into the restroom and I walk to the table. I sit down, but suddenly, my chair was pulled from under me. I look at the culprit, holding my chair.

Matt is standing behind me with my seat in his hands. "Ooooh. Your, not so smooth now, GALLAGHER GIRL," he yells. No one and I mean NO ONE is supposed to call me Gallagher girl, except a teenage boy, with dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. But the boy standing here doesn't have dark brown hair, he has blonde, he doesn't have green eyes, he has brown. And the BOY here isn't named Zachary Goode, He's named Matthew Sanders. Mr. Solomon steps in just as I shriek, "Get over her MATTHEW SANDERS!" Matt walks to the seat next to Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon, not knowing that they are holding him, to the chair. I try to charge towards him, but Grant and Jonas hold me back. While I'm being held back, Sam puts a comms unit in my right ear. Why would I need a comms unit? Grant slackens his grip on me and then I break free of Jonas's hand on my shoulder. This time, I'm caught by Zach. He stands there, smirking and then I realize what's happening. I'm trying to kill Matt, in a restaurant, with civilians inside.

While we are supposed to be shopping, I am looking at all of the stands that people have. When we have 20 mins. left, I walk to the surf shop next to the hotel. I look around, and then buy a new swimsuit. The swim suit is a baby blue with white polka dots bikini. After I have browsed everything, I walk to the hotel and change into my new bikini. Macey sees me and asks me if I picked that myself, I nod and she smiles.

If there was one word to describe Hawaii beaches, I would have to say Memorable. I would say memorable because as usual, the gang swam around, talked, and buried everyone in the sand. But I was seriously surprised when Zach walked up to Solomon brush passed him and brought me to a strip of the beach no one was at. "Cameron Ann Morgan," Zach started, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know, it was a cliff hanger, but I had to do it. I just had to do it. Tune in to see Cammie's reaction. **

**~Mockingjaygal~**


	7. Chapter 7

Gallagher Girls in Hawaii chapter 7

Cammie POV

When Zach brought me to a strip of the beach no one was at, I knew something was up. But when I saw him pull a box out of his pocket with a gold ring and a diamond in the middle of the ring and heard "Cameron Ann Morgan, will you marry me," I was about to die. Die because of love. "Yes," I stammered. "Yes, I will marry you Zach." He slipped my engagement ring on my ring finger and leaned in to kiss me. According to my spy clock, we kissed for thirteen minutes and forty-seven seconds. After we kissed, we walked to where everyone was trying to dig up Jonas, who Grant COMPLETELY buried. Solomon was yelling at Grant, and no one was trying to get Jonas out of the hole, so now was my chance to save Jonas.

I dove unto the deep hole and carried an unconscious Jonas out of the hole. Liz started weeping,while Zach and Sam were tapping Jonas and yelling Jonas's name. Solomon looked at me, a teenage spy with one of the best hackers in the world lying limp in her arms, and started to revive Jonas. Aunt abby continued yelling at Grant for Solomon, and Liz was sobbing like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes, Jonas's eyelids fluttered, and "everyone, why is liz sobbing," from Jo's lips. "J j Jonas! Your alive," Liz yelled. She ran to him and leaped on him. "Careful, I still have a lot of sand in my lungs, *cough Grant cough*" With that said, we all left the beach.

Because of Grant, Jonas couldn't go to the beach for a couple days, and we met the world's best hacker. Liz and Jonas were having the time of their lives, clinging to every word James Huffbon, the hacker, said. He was teaching us how to hack into a comms unit, only using a tissue, when his laptop set an alert. _'Circle of Caven disembodied. Keep Cameron Morgan and Zach Goode in safe hands' _was in memos all over the monitor of the laptop. To be safe, I hugged Zach, who was shaking, and fiddled with my ring. Zach hugged me back and kissed my forehead. His emerald green eyes were worried, and were turning darker by the second. Bex looked surprised, she thought we had killed off the circle a couple months ago. Grant looked like his usual, dumbfounded, while Macey pulled a bobby pin, out of her hair, to use as a weapon. Matt sat there, looking bored and Sam was whispering with Liz and Jonas. But what shocked me was when Solomon and Abby locked lips to keep us from looking at the screen.

They never used kissing as a distraction before, they had used "ooh, look at this," "I want you guys to know a new move," or "lets go to our hotel." Kissing was usually their last resort, but they didn't need to use it until now. Right now, something, aka Matt, was going to do the wrong thing. He yelled, "Finally, I didn't need to hide it from you loons. I am a Circle operative. I am Zach's brother, I am Steven Sanders and Amy Goode's son."

**I am sorry for doing a shortie. But I didn't know what to do for the middle. And now you finally know why I hate Matt, why if Zach existed {and was younger} he would be mine. **

**~Mockingjaygal~**

**Ps. Please review. And tell me which side you are on, Zach or Matt.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gallagher girls in Hawaii Chapter 7

Zach's POV

"Finally, I don't need to hide it from you loons. I am a circle operative, I am Zach's brother, I am Steven Sanders and Amy Goode's son," Matt yelled. Dazed, I did the least manly thing I could do, I fainted.

Cammie POV

Just after Matt yelled his announcement, Zach fainted. Luckily, I was still hugging him, because, if I wasn't, he would have fallen on the concrete floor. Everyone turned to Zach, to see his expression, but saw me holding him up. Effortlessly, Sam picked Zach up from me, while Macey ran and got our car. Matt tried to sneak away, but Mr. I-got-muscle-but-no-brains, aka grant, tackled him, pinning him down, so Liz could napotine patch him. Aunt Abby pulled James into a corner, and beat him till he fainted. Everyone was doing something but Mr. Solomon. He just stood there, dazed. It took Bex, Jonas, Liz and me to pull him into our van, and seat belt him.

The hotel was only ten minutes away from Mr. Huffbon's home, so we were confined in our rooms in minutes. Since Zach was still unconscious, Sam and Grant had to stay in our room, leaving Jonas to take care of Zach. I made that decision, since Grant and Sam might hurt Zach even more. Macey and I were in charge, since Aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon had to take Matt to CIA Hawaii headquarters. They might not be back until tomorrow morning, so we had $300 for food and necessities. Like if one of us gets hurt.

Liz found a Chinese restaurant down the street, so everyone but me left to get dinner and take it back to our rooms. I was with Zach. Have I ever mentioned before how cute he looks when he is sleeping? Well, it's so true. Jonas got Zach in pajama pants, but not a tee shirt and he laid Zach on the bed. Zach had been sleeping for about five hours, when he opened his eyes. He looked around the empty room, until he found me, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Cammie, what happened? Did I faint?" I nodded. "Yea, you did. Solomon and Abby are taking Matt to Hawaii headquarters right now and everyone is getting Chinese to bring to our hotel rooms. We weren't sure what would happen until you woke up, so we split up," I replied. Zach looked like he was about to cry. I gave him a hug, and he started crying on my shoulder. I let him be like this until he stopped crying.

When he stopped, he looked worried. "What happened to Solomon, after Matt? Before we killed her, she told me she would reveal who my dad is. But we killed her before she would tell me. I hope I find out soon." He looked as if he hadn't had a father. "Solomon looked dazed. As if something had happened with you, in the past. Had you ever noticed that you look a lot like him?" a smile was curling from his lips, and I knew he was happy. "So if I look a lot like him, am I as hot as him," he asked, cracking up. I nodded and he giggled. Somehow, he looked like he was in heaven right now. Giggles busted from the girls room, as Liz and Jonas walked in our room, with Chinese takeout boxes, blushing. The take-out was given to me, and Jonas gave Zach a small box. "I knew that you would wake up with only Cammie here, so I remembered your favorite and ordered it for you," Jonas whispered. The take-out boxes were opened as quickly as possible, and the aromas were dancing in the air. "Kung Pao Chicken," Zach muttered as I said "Broccoli and Beef." Chopsticks were handed to me, and I handled them with ease. Zach, on the other hand, was having a hard time. Silently, I taught him how to use them and then ate. I ate everything, so the box was thrown in the trash in a way that the boys decided not mess with me. The reason was, my back was turned to the trash can and I was across the room, and threw the box and guess where it landed, IN THE TRASH!

The boys moved back in their rooms, so we girls decided we would prank them. And then go night swimming. I remembered to bring pink and purple glitter, pictures of us all in our ugliest uniforms, and makeup. By eleven, we were all ready to prank the boys. But our conditions were we could only prank our boyfriends or all of them. We could do whatever we wanted, but not get caught. The conditions were understood, so let the pranks begin. I showered all of Zach's possessions in the pink and purple glitter, but I didn't tell you all of it. The glitter is invisible until 10 am, the time we were going out for breakfast. Next, I put makeup on Zach and wrote "u look so CUTE when u sleep," on Zach's chest. Our ugly pictures were stuck all over the walls, with every angle of us. Finally, I put some more of the glitter in their shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

Sleekly, I snuck out of their room and then happily slept. And woke to see the guys screaming and surprised.

**Hi I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days. School started three weeks ago, and I had chapters 1-5 done so I could just post them, but forgot to write chapters 6, 7, 8. I might not update for a couple days, so I'm so sorry. But please keep faith in me, I WILL finish this book.**

**~Mockingjaygal~**

**P.S. I'm going to change my name to Gallaghergirl4evah**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! its me Gallaghergirl4evah. im so sorry that i havent updated for a couple days. and i know every one is out of character, but i needed to do that to make it work. please R&R. btw, i'm loving how many people from different countries are visiting me! please keep it up!**

Gallagher girls in Hawaii Chapter 9

Zach's POV|

I woke up and saw "u look so cute wen u sleep" on my chest in bright red lipstick. I turned around and saw Sam crack-up because of my chest. But I screamed when I saw grant in a dress with pink eye shadow and mascara. Jonas woke up and he had his hair dyed orange. Yup, I said ORANGE! We all saw our selves, and had a mad dash to the shower. I was victorious, so I got first shower.

Stepping out of the shower, I saw that I managed to get the lipstick off of my chest. My chest stung, because whoever did this to us used Macey's wear proof makeup and I used a SOS pad to get it off. Yeah, that's right; I used STEEL WOOL to get the lipstick off. Jonas saw that I was out of the shower, and pushed me out of the bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans {dark wash if you were wondering} and a Plain White tee's graphic tee shirt. BTW, I was ONLY wearing this to blend in with the crowd, not because Cammie and I went to their concert, and kissed during their song, The Rhythm of Love.

When we were all ready for breakfast, my roommates went inside the girls room, to find Cammie was wearing HER Plain White Tees shirt, while I ran to Solomon and Abby's room to find that they were there, asleep. Stealthily, I wrote a quick note and left. The girls looked at me like I was catnip, and they were cats, and I put my arm around Cammie's waist. Instead of going to a fancy restaurant for breakfast, we went to ihop.

Somehow, we all got pancakes with syrup and fruit. Cammie, Bex and Liz had strawberries, Macey and Sam got cherries, and Jonas, Grant and I got blackberries. Lots of laughs were at this table, and we were talking about mishaps with our spy gear. Like the time Liz forgot to turn off a comms unit and Mr. Solomon heard the girls' debate, who was hotter, Mr. Solomon or me, Jonas and Grant combined. We won, but the girls got to be punching bags for the seventh graders. Just then, Mr. Solomon and Abby walked up to us and started yelling at us, especially me. Abby was so furious, she grabbed me, and pulled me back to the hotel.

Abby looked scared as she pulled me in her room and shut the door. "Look, Zach," she started. "When Matt revealed he was your half brother, Solomon was shocked. It was because-" she explained before being cut off but Solomon, who ran in the room chased by everyone else. Solomon glanced at her and she left to get everyone else to hang out in our rooms.

"Zach. When I first met your mother, it was when we were eighteen. She became a circle operative the day she met me. I was to show her around the circle unit," he stopped for a short pause, as if remembering her. "We became more than friends, and five years later, you were born. Your mom wanted to recruit you as soon as you could talk, but I didn't. I wanted you to go to Blackthorne. When you started Blackthorne, I started to influence Blackthorne, so you could do the exchange, at Gallagher. If you have noticed, I have checked up on you from time to time. That's because I'm your Father." Solomon, I mean Dad stopped speaking, as if I couldn't handle it. But of course, I couldn't. I had wished I would know my dad, but I had. I always had.

I nodded, and walked out of the room, back to mine. Grant was watching _ten things I hate about you, _Jonas and Liz were trying to keep each other from hacking the CIA, Macey was persuading Sam to tell her his real name {which is Tyler} after finding out he goes by his middle name, and Cammie was weeping with Bex at her side. Bex looked scared, as if Cammie had been crying for at least minutes after Abby dragged me back to the hotel. Everyone knows that a field agent or a pavement artist ant cry for too long, because it damages their spy ability and self-confidence. That's why Cammie's mom went to be the headmistress at Gallagher, and why Cammie didn't know too much about spying until Gallagher.


	10. Chapter 10

Gallagher girls in Hawaii Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm posting again! It's so Goode that people are so interested in my stuff. I would love to thank the peeps from the USA {where I live!}, Canada, Australia, Great Britain, Indonesia, Philippines, Argentina, Puerto Rico, and many more countries!**

Cammie POV

I race to the hotel, faster Solomon, and grab my copies of the room keys. The first one I grab is the room I run to. Skidding, I round a corner on my way to room 9087, the boys' room. As soon as I unlock the door, I sit on the couch, neat and pulled out like a bed. After lying down, I smell the sweet, soft sheets. They smell like soap, or, in other words, like Zach.

Zach was pulled out of breakfast by Abby. Abby left when my dad went MIA. My Dad went MIA on a mission, which I completed years later. Before completing the mission, I met Zach. After the mission Zach proposed to me. The Circle is in my life, and it leads to my dad before it leads to me. Why did Dad go on the mission? But, who went on the mission with him? I can't think anymore of the subject, and bury my face in Zach's pillow, weeping. My weeps turn into sobs as Bex, Grant, Macey, Sam, Liz, and Jonas walk in the room. Bex softly slips next to me, and whispers, "it'll be ok," over and over. Somehow, I find myself walking to the sliding wall, only to collapse as I touch the handle. Bex helps me sit up, and we sit there for a while.

It seems like ages later, someone else walks in the room. The unknown person looks at me, and I realize that Zach is the unknown person. He sits on his bed, and watches me cry. Bex, who was still next to me, sits on the bed with Zach, and shares glances with him. Their glance means only one thing, I have to stop crying. I try to stop, but I can only reduce my crying. Now, I make no sound, but I'm on the brink of tears.

A calloused hand slides around my waist, and another slides around my head. The owner of the hands, aka Zach, carries me to my room, and kisses me lightly on the lips. I kiss him back, and then we are now intensely kissing. Our kissing makes me think back when we were in the exchange. Now, I can do this every day, but then I couldn't. Zach smirks, as I pull away from him, like every other time. But I have a worried expression on my face, and think, _what if we don't have another exchange? Will Zach move on?_

_**i'm sorry this is so short, but i had to put Cammies questions in my story. **_

**_~Gallaghergirl4evah_**


	11. Chapter 11:the bloody and bad Zach Goode

Gallagher girls in Hawaii Chapter 11

**Note: this chapter needs a song to complete it. The song is Move along by the All-American Rejects. Play song starting at the fourth paragraph.**

Zach's POV

I smirk as Cammie pulls away from our kiss, and the look on her face haunts me. Her look is like I'm not going to see her during the school year. I probably will, considering, after the Circle of Cavan was destroyed, Gallagher and Blackthorne became one school, but there is still two destinations. The one in Roseville and the one in Maine. Cammie is definitely going to Roseville for school, but I might not. I think of all of the guys in my school going to Roseville, and think, _what if Cammie moves on?_ But Cammie won't move on, she can't, unless, I do.

I look in her eyes, and say, "I won't move on, Cammie. I won't." She nods and I walk out of the door, to talk to dad. Dad and Abby's room is across the hall, so I won't have to walk far. I put my hand in the pocket that I keep my room keys, but I only find two keys, mine and the girls'. Even though a spy never knocks on doors to other spies rooms, I do. Dad opens the door and sees my worried expression. Wordlessly, I walk inside the room, and sit in a chair. Abby is watching television, and since I need to talk to Dad alone, I kick her out.

As soon as she leaves, I can't help but blurt out, "I want to go to Roseville for my senior year." "I know you do, and you will, but I'm still the Cov-Ops teacher, so I will see you every day," Dad replies. Wow, I never thought that dad would still be the Cov ops teacher. Well, I've got to live and learn. "I talked to Jonas and Grant's parents, and their fine if Jonas and Grant go to Roseville too. You just have to make sure you are not with Cammie every second of the day. I also know you proposed to Cammie and I talked to Mrs. Morgan. The wedding won't be held until after school ends," Dad told me. "How did you know that," I asked. All I got for a reply was "the ring," and then was pushed out of the room.

I stood in the hall for a while, and thought about Cammie. Her smile, her laugh, and even better, the way she looks at me. The way she looks at me reminds me of my ex, Suzanne. Suzanne was a tall, slender girl, with honey colored curly hair, bright green eyes, and lots of freckles on her lightly tanned skin. People said that I was perfect for Suzanne, but they never said she was perfect for me. We were a couple until she wanted to marry me. I was 14! There was no way I was going to marry her! I had completely forgotten about her, but she saw me and tried to kiss me in the hotel lobby, the day I got Cammie's ring. I'm really glad Cammie was shopping, because she would lock me in a closet with no food, no water or anything to do but sing Justin Bieber songs, FOR DAYS!

The hall projects the song Move Along by the All American Rejects, and I realize it was my phone. Luckily, I have caller id, so my phone said Jonas was calling. But Unfortunately, Bex was n the other end of the phone. "Zachary I-don't-know-your-middle-name Goode, get your butt in your room, NOW! You better not be doing the unthinkable with Cammie, or if you are, you'll wish you didn't!" Man, Bex was on a roll!

I walked across the hall to find Cammie hiding in a corner, while Bex was thinking evilly, Macey was sifting through my clothes, Grant and Tyler were watching reruns of Zoey 101, and Liz and Jonas were battling to see who could make an instant messaging service faster. Bex cackled as she whispered to Grant, and he turned pale. He must have found out what Bex was going to do to me.

I gulped as Bex pulled a big knife, and I MEAN BIG knife, out of her suitcase. The knife was like, three feet long, and deadly if in the hands of a spy. She snickered, as I was pulled into the bathroom. White tiles and Grant's dirty clothes made up the floor. Pretty soon, the white tiles had drops of red blood splattered on them, my blood. Bex seemed to love 'interviewing' me, r in other words, cutting me with her knife whenever I wouldn't answer a question. But I was pretty much getting bloodied up, since she duct taped my mouth shut. I was getting ct for about a total of five minutes, until I was let out of Bex's funhouse. Bex made sure that I didn't die, but that I got hurt.

Limping, I found my way to my bed, and lay there until dad came inside the room. With two room keys! Both Cammie and I were tossed a key, but I was also given $2000. Probably for the cuts that I got, but first, I had to figure out my cover for the hospital. I was at my uncle's ranch, riding a horse, and got thrown off my horse and landed in a patch of barbed wire, was my best bet, so that was my cover.

A taxi was hailed, and I was sped off to the local hospital, with Abby and Jonas. Even though Liz made the i.m. software faster, Jonas's was cooler, and we all got it n our phones. Jonas came with me because he could handle blood, but not the girls constantly crying. While, Abby said dad couldn't see me like this, so she had to come.

The doctors were surprised when I stepped in the waiting room that I didn't even have to sign in. Jonas was told he could come with me, but Abby couldn't. I finally figured that our when I had to take off my jeans, which were glued to me by blood. Next it was my shirt, which was less glued, but finally, it was my boxers. The only piece of clothing I had left was a hospital gown, which was kind of drafty. Jonas was cracking up when I put my 'what I'm doing now status 'to stuck in a hospital, all clothes taken from me, only has a hospital gown. Thank You Bex!' But he fell off his chair, laughing when Cammie put hers as 'jumping on the bed, laughing at Zach. I love you Bex!'

Yea, my vacation was that good. Or should I say Goode

**Hi everyone! Sorry if I confused you, but I decided I would refer to Sam as Tyler. So now f you hear Tyler, think Sam! Please tell me what you think about Zach getting hurt. I hated hurting him, because he is my favorite guy character. Oh yeah! In some special news, one of my class mates looks like what I think Jonas looks like. So if you are making the Gallagher girls movies, please consider him for Jonas. And me for Cammie! I look A LOT like the girl on the covers of the books. I'm not sure if I can act, but can I audition?**

**Bye,**

**Gallaghergirl4evah**going to marry her! i ed to marry me. i he was perfect for her. slender girl, with honey colored curly hair, bright green


	12. Chapter 12: iming fun!

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 12

Jonas POV

Zach had to put "stuck in the hospital, all clothes taken from me, only have a hospital gown, which is drafty. Thank you Bex," on his profile. And Cammie had to put jumping on the bed; cracking up at Zach, I love you Bex!" but I just HAD to put, "watching Zach...actually grossed out by blood. Bex, why did you have to torture him, it's torturing me now!"

I started a conversation with everyone.

Camminator- grant, why did you change my I m name?  
Granturary- cuz Camminator, its fun!  
Britbomb- yay I'm having so much fun. Anyone heard from Jonas?  
Boojonasbros- yup. I have. Ugh, Zach coughed up blood on the ground, again. Bex, u indirectly tortured me!  
Lil Lizzy- Jonas, why did u volunteer 2 go with Z?  
Boojonasbros- cuz I thought he was getting stitches. Not knowing Zach would strip down into nothing, and actually be covered in blood from the shoulders down.  
SmirkyZ- Jonas, y did u tell everyone?  
Boojonasbros- 'no' comment  
Heiress4u- really, u picked SmirkyZ? Y?  
Camminator- stop picking on him. He's already not happy. I don't want 2 share a room with a mad Za- oops! I didn't want 2 tell u.  
SmirkyZ- WAIT SHARE a ROOM WITH a MAD ZACH! U r sharing a room with me.  
SexySolo- yeah, Zach gets a room with Cammie.  
Heiress4u- wait why does he get a room with Cammie?  
SmirkyZ- thanx dad  
Tylahboy- wait who r u calling dad?  
SmirkyZ- "SexySolo"  
Lil Lizzy- cool. Mace, cuz he is engaged 2 her. Jonas. Our new room is 9876.  
Boojonasbros- yay I share a room with Lizzy  
Britbomb- do I get a new room?  
Granturary- sure...mine?  
Tylahboy- Macey, I'm sooo mad. U put glitter in the shower.  
Camminator- ooops. I did that!  
Abbylicious- u owe me $20 SexySolo.  
Sexysolo-ugh. When r u guys coming back?  
SmirkyZ- an hour or 2. I just need stitches.  
Boojonasbros- here they come! With pink thread to make Zach look scary. *laugh*  
Granturary- c u l8r. Got 2 pee  
Britbomb- eeew. Did u have 2 announce it?  
Tylahboy- grant get out of the bathroom. NOW! U know we don't have a shower curtain.  
Heiress4u- ha-ha  
Granturary- never!  
Abbylicious- bye. I just got the bill.  
SexySolo- miss Baxter, u r in so much trouble. So much trouble, I think you killed Jonas.  
Boojonasbros- nope. I was on the ground laughing. Zach looks sooo scary. Heads up. He has pink thread on his eyebrow.  
SmirkyZ- Jo, u r soo dead. Charge!  
Boojonasbros- ahhh

everyone signed out.

**I had soo much fun with this chapter. Especially the names. My fave guy name is either SmirkyZ or Tylahboy. My fave girl names are Abbylicious or Camminator. Please tell me your faves, and if I should make more chapters with the I M. should i keep SmirkyZ, or change it to shadow or sneak or i'm_is_too_Goode4u or one of your ideas. also, last time i updated, i only got a few more reviews. that made me sad, since when i did chapter 10, i got atleast 8 reviews in 24 hours. So please review!**

~gallaghergirl4evah


	13. Chapter 13

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 13

Cammie POV

SmirkyZ, aka Zach, finally got back and looks so cute right now. But mad. I helped him to the bed, where he decided to strip down in front of me. But was even funnier, was that he was still covered in blood. I walked to his suitcase on the sofa, and then, a pair of shorts flew his way, followed by a pair of boxers, but he couldn't put them on, on his own. Not knowing what to do, I decided to take a shower, to clear my mind.

Jonas walked inside the room, just as I walked into the bathroom, to check on Zach. Apparently, since we are the two who can stand blood the most, we (Jonas and I) got assigned to taking care of Zach. Until Zach is fine, I have to stay with him, ALWAYS!

My shower lasts three minutes, because Jonas needed to put Zach in the shower. If I could say one sentence about what is happening now, I would say "it would be opposite the way it is." now for all of you people who don't think spy nerds aren't strong, you are wrong. Zach was easily taken to the shower, and was left there, with warm water running.

According to Jonas, this has happened to them before, except that time, Zach's mom visited Blackthorne, and hurt him because he wouldn't tell her my last name. Grant and Tyler couldn't stand blood and Jonas got to babysit Zach for four weeks.

Zach pov

Finally, I'm alone. Even though I'm in the shower, I grab my cell off of the counter, and logged onto Jonas's I'm website. My name was changed to Cammielovah, and I realized one person would do that. Grant. Soon enough, SmirkyZ is my screen name and I'm iming Tyler.

Tylahboy- z, aren't u in da shower?  
SmirkyZ- yupp. So how r u and Mace?  
Heiress4u logged on  
Heiress4u- Ty, don't answer him.  
Tylahboy- fine, thanx. She's just grumpy cuz it's her time of the month.  
Granturary logged on  
Granturary- whose time of the month & what's da time of da month?  
Heiress4u- mine. And that's when girls turn into Vampires to suck the blood of their boyfriends. Mwuhahaha!  
Tylahboy- I can hear grant screaming. U guys?  
SmirkyZ- nope. I'm iming in da shower. Good thing I'm covered in blood, I'll be able to be in here 4 a while.  
Zachieslover- grant, u buffoon, u changed my name again! P.S. Zach, I heard that.  
Granturary- ha-ha what r u going to do to me?  
Zachieslover- u don't want 2 know.  
Tylahboy signed out.  
Heiress4u signed out.  
SmirkyZ- Cammie get out of my shower. I'll, ahhh ahhh!  
Granturary- what is she doing.  
Zachieslover- I just threw him on the ground and am scrubbing him with the steel wool Zach left in his suitcase.  
SmirkyZ- ahhh ahhhhhh! Owwwww!  
Boojonasbros logged on  
Boojonasbros- heya. Zach, u have 'no' clothes left. All u have r a pair of boxers and a shirt.  
SmirkyZ- who did that?  
Granturary- ME!  
Zachieslover- ugh. I have to share a room with him and that's all of his clothes. I'm going to be tortured by his hotness!  
Granturary- that's what I was trying to do!  
Boojonasbros- bye, going to take a nap.  
Zachieslover- bye.  
SmirkyZ- c u l8r.  
Boojonasbros, SmirkyZ and Zachieslover signed off.  
Granturary- y am I the only one left? 

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry if I didn't change the names. Also, Laughlongdreambig, here's a list of everyone:**

**Camminator and Zachieslover= Cammie Morgan**

**SmirkyZ= Zach Goode**

**Abbylicious= Abigail Cameron {Cammie's Aunt Abby}**

**SexySolo= Mr. Solomon {Zach's Dad}**

**Granturary= Grant Newman**

**Britbomb= Bex Baxter**

**Lil Lizzy= Liz Sutton**

**Boojonasbros= Jonas Anderson**

**Tylahboy= Tyler Langley**

**Heiress4u= Macey McHenry**

**So I'm super sorry if you got confused. **

**Bye,**

**Gallahergirl4evah**


	14. Chapter 14: Gilly

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 14

Solomon pov

The kids are really obsessed with the instant messaging service Jonas created. So that's when I decided to propose to Abby.

Grant Pov

Yay! I love to hack into people's accounts! Especially Bex's. Got to pee!

Liz's POV

I just slipped away from everyone long enough to buy a puppy from the pet shop. Her name his Gilly. She is a Beagle, and is eight weeks old. I can't wait to bring her home!

Gilly trots next to me on the slick pavement, still wet with rain. Her leash is wrapped in my hand as we walk to our temporary home. I got permission to get him from Solomon and the manager of the hotel. Buzz! My cell phone buzzes as I read Jonas's text. It says:  
**Lizzy,  
Going 2 the room 2 take a nap. C u when u get back. I love u  
Love, J  
**  
Awww; he sent me a text saying he loves me, that's so cute. A stop light stops me to pick up Gilly and her stuff. We are only half a block away, so I carry her home. Room 9876, My room, is open, so I set Gilly on the bed, and put her stuff down. "ahhh! A beagle is sleeping on my head," Jonas yells. "Gilly, come to mommy," I coo. Gilly comes, and Jonas looks like a mess. I set Gilly in her dog bed, which is next to the sofa, and I click on the television, snuggling with Jonas on the bed. "When did we get a dog, Lizzy," he asks. Wow, he must feel bad that i got a dog and he didn't know.

"Today. And her name is Gilly. Gilly's ears perk up as she hears her name. "I got her when you had 'Zach duty'. Come on. She's really cute. And we're her owners. Puhleese, will you give her a chance?" I puppy dog pout and fake crying. Jo finally caves in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "ok. But she's not sleeping on the bed with us," he caves.

ten hours later.

Bark bark! I wake to Gilly at my feet with her awesome Gallagher leash in her mouth. My spy clock should be working, but I choose to look at my phone instead. "Gilly picks 3:30 in the morning to go outside. Go figure," I mutter. Slickly, I wriggle out of Jonas's grasp to take Gilly out. We walk out to the park across the street, and Gilly does her business.

A short few minutes later, we are back in the hotel room, and I see Jonas is worried. Wow, he actually woke up worried. About me. I really, truly, love him. But I doubt he notices. "Liz! Your back! I was so worried. I thought Matt had captured you. I'm so glad you're safe." slowly, I stopped taking off Gilly's leash, and frowned. "Jonas, what do you mean 'I thought Matt captured you," I questioned. 

"Um, Matt escaped, and he has a list of targets. Starting with us. Only because we are the ones who would disable the traps and techy stuff like that for everyone. I just found that out, Solomon and Abby ran to all of our rooms and told everyone. The next two people are Cammie and Zach and after that are Grant and Bex." whoa, we all nedd to stay safe, but we have a bigger excuse. "Jo, goodnight." I yawned, as I got in the bed again. This should all be a dream. But it isn't. And with the life of a spy, you just learn to except that and as every good spy/hacker can say is that you only need some sleep to finish the code. I'm going to try that piece of advice. Soon, I slowly crept into sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Gallagher girls in Hawaii chapter 15

Cammies pov

Even though I love Zach, i think I might kill him later. It all started from before Hawaii, in the summer after softmore year. We got stuck on a classified mission, involving two hotel rooms, one bed, and one pretty girl. Now whenever i get a hotel room with one bed, I get squeamish. And there's only one bed here.

It's finally time to go to bed, and i deserve sleep. Considering Jonas took a nap and left me with Zach until dinner, I had a hard time. First I tried taking him to the pool, but he howled since his cuts got sunburned. Next I tried the gym, but this time, Grant hurt Zach. So, finally, I took him to the mall. We went to a bunch of stores, including Best Buy to get more stuff to make bugs. He wanted to look at everything! It took us hours to look at the entire first floor. And there were three floors.

I get in my skimpiest pair of pajamas, and realize Zach wont sleep with a shirt. Only because he only has his clothes that he wore today. Tonight is going to be the hardest night of my life...I might sleep 'till 3pm tomorrow.

All night, Zach moaned, groaned, and whined (especially when I kneed him in the stomach to get him to be quiet!) I think I woke up at least once every hour.

So it's almost noon, and Jonas and Zach are watching Transformers 2: revenge of the fallen, at full blast of volume. Yup, I'm hearing Megan Fox scream, and Shia LeBeouf be (fake) shocked back to life, right now. It's soo funny how the guys are silent when they kiss, but they won't stop talking about the weapons in the fighting scenes. Jonas and Zach have watched transformers, are now watching transformers 2, and who knows what they're are watching next. Maybe it's the notebook or Charlie st. Cloud. But nope, they just pay per viewed 2012. Ugh. These two are soo annoying right now. Zach catches my 'i could die of annoyment' expression, and smirks his 'i love you' smirk, until my pillow collides with his face.

I decide to hang out with Liz and Gilly, since I'm really annoyed with the boys. When I get to Liz's room, I get licked enough that I could be soaking. Gilly decides to play with her tail, and I get the perfect idea. "liz, you made an instant messager, could you make a social network for Gallagher and Blackthorne? Like myspace or Facebook! So we can stay in touch if we all don't go to Roseville again." her face brightens at the idea of a spies only Facebook.

And with it at her fingertips, it would be amazing! "ok. Sure. But only because we would all miss the boys. It's not like I would miss Jonas. Cuz I bet he's coming to Gallathorne in the fall," she brightly replies. A soft whimper is heard from the direction of the door, and a jingle is heard. Of course, Liz taught Gilly to ring a set of bells if she wanted to go out.

In a matter of seconds, and I mean seconds, I'm speeding down the stairs chased by Gilly and Jonas. Jonas got tired of Zach, so he swapped schedules with Liz. All because he wanted to be away from Zach, and with Gilly. People and their pets, wow it's just weird.

We're now in the park, and I'm telling Jonas about the hotel room scandal on the mission. And abot how Tina Walters almost ruined her and Zach's mission and relationship.

* * *

**hi Everyone! im so sorry about what happend. {if you didnt read the previous chapter 15, i mean posting chapter 14 again.} so here's a sneak peek dedicated to everyone who told me about the previous chapter 15.**

**~Gallaghergirl4evah**

**

* * *

**Jonas POV

I was seriously freaking out, since Cammie was telling me about her mission with Zach after softmore year. "She what," i repeated for the third time. Cammie sighed and tiredly replied, "You know what happened. Tina came to the mission halfway through, and saw me and Zach asleep on the couch, in or hotel room. I guess she got mad, pushed me away from Zach and fell asleep where i was. Zach was seriously freaked. waking up with Tina in his arms. Ugh, i dont want to say it again." Poor Cammie, if i was her, i would have gotten away from Zach for weeks. Gily sat at our feet, and tried to pull me off the bench. "ok Gilly, we can walk around some more," i said. Cammie saw a street cart with a bunch of postcards and bought a couple. one had a hula dancer, another with a beach, but the last one was a make your own. She grinned mysteriously as we walked back to the hotel.

Cammie's POV

A desheveled Liz ran out of Zach and my room, with Macey histarically sobbing next to her. wow, no one had seen Macey like this before. Or Liz. "Cam, your Boyfriend is a piece of work. how did you last the night," Liz frantically asked. she led me in my room to show me Zach. Who was covered in...

* * *

How was my sneak peek? please guess what Zach was covered in. {and no, its not blood.}

~Gallaghergirl4evah


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm sorry if you read the original chapter 15, but I just revised it. So please check out my new Chapter 15, with new stuff. I also made a sneak peek for you so please read that. I'll be posting Chapter 16 later today, so please check that out.

~Gallaghergirl4evah


	17. chapter 16

**Hi again everyone. The substance covering Zach is revealed in this chapter. so please review about what you think!**

Gallagher girs in Hawaii Chapter 16

Jonas POV

I was seriously freaking out, since Cammie was telling me about her mission with Zach after softmore year. "She what," I repeated for the third time. Cammie sighed and tiredly replied, "You know what happened. Tina came to the mission halfway through, and saw me and Zach asleep on the couch, in or hotel room. I guess she got mad, pushed me away from Zach and fell asleep where I was. Zach was seriously freaked. Waking up with Tina in his arms. Ugh, I don't want to say it again." Poor Cammie, if I was her, I would have gotten away from Zach for weeks. Gilly sat at our feet, and tried to pull me off the bench. "Ok Gilly, we can walk around some more," I said. Cammie saw a street cart with a bunch of postcards and bought a couple. One had a hula dancer, another with a beach, but the last one was a make your own. She grinned mysteriously as we walked back to the hotel.

Cammie's POV

A disheveled Liz ran out of Zach and my room, with Macey hysterically sobbing next to her. Wow, no one had seen Macey like this before. Or Liz. "Cam, your Boyfriend is a piece of work. How did you last the night," Liz frantically asked. She led me in my room to show me Zach. Who was covered in red Gatorade? He was watching television, but seemed like he was waiting for me or Jonas. "Seriously, why is Zach covered in red Gatorade," I asked. "Umm, because he wanted some. But Macey poured it all over him. I am not as strong as you or Jonas, so I had him wait for one of you to shower. Oh look, Gilly's here," Liz answered. Gilly, who Jonas and I had forgotten as soon as we saw Zach, was now licking Liz's hand. "Ugh, can I just get some help so I can take a shower," Zach groaned. Jonas carried Zach to the bathroom where al of Zach's things were taken from Zach and brought to me.

Macey was now sobbing so hard her water proof makeup was running. "Macey, why are you crying," I gently asked. She was crying so this is all I heard, "Ty-Ty-Tyler was a double agent. Bu-But he was more on the CoC side. He just dumped me. Over the stupid phone. I. Hate. Him." Wow, no guy but he has the nerve to dump Macey McHenry over the phone. Except Tyler Langley. Bex came over to get Macey so they could go shopping to get Macey's mind off of Tyler. Liz left with Gilly so that left me with Jonas, Zach's stuff and the television. This is going to be fun! I found Zach's phone and looked through it.

Turns out the CIA modified Zach's droid. Zach's droid had a bunch of apps, most of them made by either Jonas or the CIA, but it had a couple of regular ones too. Like it has the Weather Channel App, Sirius Xm satellite radio app, and a couple of racing games. But the most surprising was the app made by Jonas that was not erasable and said Zach 3s Cammie. "Umm, Jonas," I started, "why is there an app named 'Zach 3s Cammie' on Zach's phone?" Jonas looked surprised that I found it, I wonder why. "Because Zach wanted me to make him an app all about you. I put so many codes on it. How did you find it?" Wow, Jonas really didn't realize that I can hack too. All I said was "spy" as I pointed to myself.

I moved on from Zach's phone to his iPod touch, which by the way is blue. Guess what? The CIA modified it too! It now has a wifi hotspot, and a bunch of apps made by the CIA. Ugh, there's the 'Zach 3s Cammie' app on here too. _Wait a second, what does it do? _I think as I open it. Oh. My. Gosh. Zach's wonderful app shows where I am and what I look like and leads to a micro chip in my wrist. I don't know what I'm going to do with Zach; I mean why did he put a micro chip in my wrist? A thud was heard and Zach made a small cry. Smirking, I walked into the bathroom where Zach was and gave him a towel. He walked to where his clothes were, and I left, mainly to watch Charlie St. Cloud. How did I get it? Let's just say Zach and I saved Zac Efron's life, so he gave me my copy of the movie and a backstage tour. Oh how much fun it is to see my boy friend jealous because of Zac Efron!

Zach's Pov

I walk into the living room to see Cammie watching Charlie St. Cloud. Ugh, I remember when I saved that jerk, Zac's life. To repay us, he gave us a backstage tour and Cammie a collection of all of the movies he starred in. My movie nights with Cammie turned into a Zac Efron movie marathon night and I thought the best movie was 17 Again. Yea, the movie I watched on the flight here was my favorite.

I left the room and hung out with Grant, until he pulled out his Playboys out. So I left him. The only person I could go to was my dad, so I went to him. He got the idea from Cammie and her mom that we could have a father/son dinner every Sunday night. Oh no, today's Sunday and I heard from Abby that dad's cooking is worse than Mrs. Morgan's. I hope I don't get food poisoning.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dad cooked pizza, and it was really good. But that was only because he ordered it from Pizza Hut. He also thought it would be "spectacular" if he made popcorn. Have you ever seen Jiffy Pop malfunction? I have, in fact I'm watching this right now.

Pop! Pop! "Zach, get the popcorn bowl! It's popping. Ahhh it exploded!" how can my dad be one of the best CIA operatives and not be able to cook Jiffy Pop? I'm not really sure. The bright red popcorn bowl was found, and I brought it over to dad. Before he could say thanks, more popcorn exploded onto him. 'so this is how Cammie spends her Sunday,' I thought. "Ummm, Zach, can you go get Abby to help me? And STAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS!" I nodded and walked to my room.

Cammie looked surprised when I walked into our room, in hurt. "H-h-how did you last your dads cooking? I lasted a week in the infirmary after half a slice of oven pizza. A WEEK! And I have a super strong stomach," Cammie yelled. She was having a conniption. "Dad ordered Pizza Hut. Then made a pop corn explosion, in his kitchen," I explained smoothly. She gave a sigh of relief because she doesn't like it when I'm hurt but doesn't act like it.

"Zach! Zach! Come here," was what Jonas was yelling from across the hall. "Cammie you need to come too! It's really important!" Really, Jonas. I was just about to go to the hospital to get my stitches off. "Jo, what happened? Oh hi, Dee Dee, Dillon and Jimmy," I exclaimed. Cammie gasped. Jimmy also gasped. What was happening?  
I mean, really, all we need is Abby and dad and then we can have a party. Dad walked into the room smirking my smirk! Wow, that's where I get my smirk from...that must mean Cammie might be attracted to my dad. Eeeew! "Everyone," Dad started. "Dee Dee, Josh and Dillon are going to be staying with us for a while. You might get a new room, again. And also, Josh, please stay away from my future daughter-in-law." ha ha, Jimmy looks confused. "Sir, may I ask who is your future daughter-in-law," jimmy asked.  
A smile grew on dads face as he replied, "Miss Cameron Morgan." 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I. fun!

Featuring

Cameron Morgan as Chameleon  
Zach Goode as SmirkyZ  
Liz Sutton as lil lizzy  
Jonas Anderson as booJONASbros  
Bex Baxter as Britbomb  
Grant Newman as Granturary  
Macey McHenry as Heiress4u  
Mr. Solomon as Solomander  
Abby Cameron as abbylicious  
Dillon Dunkley as D-Man  
Josh Abrams as J's pharmacy  
Dee Dee Natan as Pretty in pink

SmirkyZ, Chameleon, booJONASbros, D-man, Granturary, Britbomb, heiress4u, j's pharmacy, and pretty in pink! Logged on.

SmirkyZ- Cam, will u meet me da hospital. I'm getting off my stitches. & bring Jo.  
Chameleon- Sure Z. C u in a few!  
BooJONASbros- Z, I'm not coming with u after last time!  
D-man- what happened last time?  
BooJONASbros- nothing!  
SmirkyZ- Dillon, NOTHING happened!  
Granturary- I wonder where Tyler is...  
Heiress4u- don't speak of him. I'm still not over him. Oooh I spotted a cute guy!  
J's pharmacy- D-man just spotted a HOTT 1.  
Heiress4u- Josh, u spotted me. I'm next 2 u and ur staring me.  
J's pharmacy- oh yeah...  
Britbomb- ugh! Grant get out off the couch.  
Granturary- never.  
Chameleon- Z, I'm here. Wat room r u in?  
SmirkyZ- room 107. Floor 2. Please come soon. The doc's trying 2 hurt me.  
BooJONASbros- How?  
Chameleon- he's trying 2 show a nurse the Heimlich maneuver using Zach as a dummy. Zach. U better not like that!  
Lil lizzy- y would he like that. Cam, ur engaged to Zach.  
D-man- Josh, ur never gonna get Cameron back.  
J's Pharmacy- Dillon!  
Pretty in pink- Josh we r over. Bye!  
Pretty in pink logged off.  
J's pharmacy- Dillon. I first lost Cam and now I lost Dee Dee. U r sooo in for it!  
Chameleon- I heard that!  
SmirkyZ- grant? R u still here?  
Granturary- yupp.  
Heiress4u- Bex, u still here.  
Britbomb- I am.  
BooJONASbros- I just found out why they haven't talked in a while...  
D-man- y  
BooJONASbros logged off.  
D-man- why?  
J's pharmacy, Britbomb, Granturary, chameleon, SmirkyZ, lil lizzy, and heiress4u logged off.  
D-man- y? 


	20. chapter 19 and 20

Chapter 19

Cammie Pov

"Cams, will you get this doctor off of me," my boyfriend, Zach asked. I nodded as I carefully got the lunatic doctor off of Zach. "thanks."

"sure, no problem," I replied. "So, do you have your stitches off yet, I want to get our room assignments," I said nervously.

He shook his head at the same time the lunatic doctor said "that reminds me; let's get your stitches off. Miss, can you please step out of the room?" silently, I stepped out, and logged on to the im system.

Chameleon- any1 on?  
D-man- yea, I'm on.  
Solomander- me 2. Cammie, ur new room assignment is your old room. Is Zachary w/ u?  
Chameleon- yea. I'll tell him his new room assignment.  
Solomander- he's Liz and Jonas's old room. You guys got split up...  
Chameleon- what! Y?  
J's pharmacy- Dee Dee, Dillon and I came along.  
Lil lizzy- I know, I want to stay with Jonas too.  
Solomander- ugh! Stop complaining! U sound like teenagers.  
All except Solomander- we r!  
Abbylicious- don't worry! There's a new room assignment. Cams, u stay w/ Zach in ur old room. Liz u r with Jonas again.  
Lil lizzy- YES!  
Abbylicious- but, u guys r moving to Cam & Zach's room.  
(simultaneously) chameleon and lil lizzy- YES!

Zach walked out of the room looking stressed. "He poked me like I was a mutant. He even made me take off all of my clothes," Zach started whining. I waved my phone. "New room assignments," I sang.

My boyfriend was now like a puppy dog. "are we in the same room?" I nodded. "YES!" He gave me a victory kiss, and I smiled. If Zach had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute. Zach ran to the check out desk, and then signed out.

"Come on Cams! We need to get home! Dad and Abby are probably wondering where we are! Come on!"

I sighed as i ran after Zach. His smirk folded onto his face, and oh, it annoyed me. But before I could yell for him to slow down, my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Cameron, you and Zachary are to report to my hotel room, all packed up, in a hour. The hour starts now. See you in an hour. Solomon out," Mr. Solomon said in a flat tone.

I caught up with Zach in the hotel lobby, and told him to start packing. "Gallagher Girl, why," Zach asked clueless. As we boarded the awesome elevator (it was made entirely of glass), I answered. "Because your dad called me and told me we needed to pack up and then report at his room. Now come on, it's our floor."

It took twenty minutes to pack my stuff up, make the bed and shower. Why did I shower? Because I wanted to. My shower took three minutes, and then I had to help Zach pack. And it was hard to, since he threw all of his stuff EVERYWHERE! Here's some advice to the girls, no matter how clean his room is, your boyfriend's room is still a mess. I mean, Zach threw all of his worn clothes under the bed! So that took thirty minutes to pack him up, and then he wanted to shower. Ugh, we'll be late!

Instead of being late, we were six seconds early...but we were the last ones there. "Thanks Zach," I hissed as I walked over to the girls. "Now, we are all called here for a reason," Mr. Solomon started.

"Gallagher and Blackthorne have security breaches, so we need to get all of your stuff and move you out to new, safe-houses. Our jet leaves in 20 minutes. Out to the cars, now!" everyone scrambled to the door and ran to the stairs. Knowing Solomon, our most covert and hot teacher, he had an amazing surprise waiting for us.

* * *

**Hey, so I'm not going to be mean, I'm going to give you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ok, so this might sound crazy, but everyone got to the jet and started telling our favorite parts of the vacation. "Remember when I cut up Zach," Bex asked. Dillon, Josh, and Dee Dee look surprised. "Oh, I forgot you guys don't know about that," and then Bex retold the gory story.

When Bex was done, Jonas told his favorite part, which was meeting James Huffbon. And then Macey told about the day Liz bought Gilly. Grant told about iming and then getting yelled at by Tyler, who was in the shower. Dee Dee told us about how she met Matt and thought he was the dreamiest guy in the world, and Josh got offended, Josh told about staying in the penthouse until they got to live with us. Liz told about Grant running into the door. Now, it was my turn, and I told about flipping Matt, and while I told it, Zach was smirking. Josh and Dillon had the same one, so Dillon skipped.

Finally, it was Zach's turn. "my favorite parts were becoming engaged with my Gallagher Girl AND finding out my dad is Solomon." a bunch of "awes" burst from the girls, while the guys just sighed. The rest of the plane ride was a bore compared to that. Until next time.  
-Cameron Ann Morgan-Goode

* * *

**Hi! so i might make a sequel, but not now. i have to think up what happens. oh, and im sooooooo sorry that i couldnt update, i was on vacation, had writers block, and had to do a lot. ill make another chapter with all of the sequel details. **

**Bye,**

**Banana {GallagherGirl4evah}**


End file.
